Magic Spell And Kids Who Smoke A Lot
by keeponrockin'inthefreeworld
Summary: Bayville's new school for mutants is open for business, but this hasn't helped all of its students to fit in. Rogue is supposed to be looking after them, but when Remy returns she can't help but blame him for everything that's gone wrong, could she be under a spell? Amara wants to go back home, but can a new group of friends convince her to stay? The title is self-explanatory.


**8:15AM, Xavier's Institute, Bayville, NY**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

Ray hit the top of his alarm clock, throwing his bed sheets off of his head. He stared at the white ceiling of his new room. It was nice to wake up without a roommate for once.

He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the new room. He was never one to hang a lot of stuff on his walls, but he did have an old faded Metallica poster from when he first got to the institute on the wall in front of his bed. His desk was covered in little things; a lighter, a calculus text book, his car keys, pencils, a pack of cigarettes, a copy of Brave New World, and a couple of random CDs.

He got out of bed and picked up a black T-shirt along with a pair of blue jeans from a basket of unfolded clean laundry. It was two weeks into his senior year of high school, he thought as he shoved a twenty-dollar bill in his pants pocket as he got dressed, and he was already sick of it. The teachers, the tests, not to mention the people, were driving him insane. He had his group of friends, and they were cool, but others were unavoidable. Ray had grown up always feeling like he was constantly judged by the world.

It had gotten a lot better last year though, when a new high school was opened in Bayville, one for mutants, along with kids who had any other kinds of special abilities. The school also had a lot of young S.H.I.E.L.D agents and scientists in training taking advanced classes. This meant that there weren't any humans who thought they were better than mutants hanging around, and if there were, the school's zero tolerance policy took care of them quick enough.

Things weren't good for mutants, Ray thought, but they were a hell of a lot better than five years ago when he was still living in the sewers.

He went to the bathroom to clean himself up, everyone else was already dressed and at breakfast by now.

He splashed water on his newly shaved face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He stared at himself for a while, short light hair, fair skin and blue eyes, a lot of potential to be a nice, clean-cut young man; but he wasn't. Not in a million years, not if he tried.

Before his father died, he used to tell Ray; "A man really only gets to have a good look at his face once a day, when he's shaving."

Ray didn't like his face all that much. He thought it was too edged, accusing even, and unpleasant to look at. His cheekbones were a little to defined, with dark circles under his light blue eyes that no amount of sleep could fix. Ray found himself to look cruel, the one thing living with the Morlocks had made him truly despise.

He slipped back into his room to grab his keys and his jacket. He pulled his arms through the denim sleeves, ruffling his short hair consciously.

There would be a lot of noise downstairs at breakfast, so he took his time. He preferred to get there with just enough time to grab half a bagel and leave for school.

He walked slowly down the hallway, checking the time on his phone. He had a good fifteen minutes to kill. He walked past the rec room in the new wing of the building, spotting a TV on inside. He leaned in the doorway, watching a light haired girl watch it.

**8:45AM, Xavier's Institute, Bayville, NY**

Amara Aquilla got up early so she could spend time alone in the mornings, watch cartoons, drink some orange juice, and think.

She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. It had been a weird change, going back to her natural hair color after so many years, but a welcome one. She checked the time on her cellphone, she could hang out for another ten minutes, but she had to go back to her room to get her coat, and her car keys. Another reason she hung out alone in the mornings; it meant she didn't have to drive ten people to school. The institute's population was growing; they'd even done renovations that had left the older kids with their own rooms, which was pretty great.

You don't get any privacy when you have a roommate, Amara thought, it was just a fact. Not that she didn't love Jubilee to death, but if she had to hear "Bobby is coming over, can you hang out somewhere else tonight, she may vey well explode.

She stood up; dusting animal hair off her black skinny jeans in a manner she was sure looked unattractive. She straightened her grey tank top.

She got self-conscious a lot. Her body wasn't like the other girls here, despite how much training she did; she was never a mass of muscle, or a twig. She felt out of place that way, but then she had felt out of place a lot lately.

She turned to exit the room, only to find a light haired boy standing in the doorway.

"Hey." She walked up to him "what are you doing around here?"

He shrugged. " I don't like noise in the mornings."

She nodded. "Same. So what's up?"

He shrugged again. "I've got a few minutes to kill."

"I've got to go get my jacket, come with?"

"Sure."

Amara had grown up with Ray, sort of. She had takes classes and training with him. There were even separate training sessions for her, Jubilee, Ray and Roberto back in the day, for their heat and projection related powers. Despite all this, Amara didn't know him the way she knew Sam, who she had dated for a few months when she first arrived, or Roberto, who was always kind of hostile towards her for one reason or another. Ray just wasn't ever around when she was.

She could count the things she knew about him on one hand, and they were all obvious.

He was a mutant

He worked at an antique shop downtown.

He listened to loud music.

She really couldn't think of anything else, and wasn't that interested in finding out. Ray seemed like bad news, at least that's what Rahne always used to say. Amara wasn't interested in people who skipped class at least once a week.

"How's the new room feel?" Ray asked, his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. His keys were looped around his little finger, and they jingled with a few key chains; a tiny r2d2, a bottle opener, and what looked like a Captain America shield.

"Good." Amara smiled. "Great actually."

"Probably relieving not to come home to Bobby and Jubes making out all the time anymore."

She laughed. "You know, they are surprisingly courteous."

She opened the door to her room, and Ray leaned in the doorway.

"You can come in." She laughed a little, looking all over her desk. She moved things right and left, looking thoroughly for her car keys he assumed. Ray twirled his own ring of keys in his hand.

"You know." He said, taking a few steps into the room. "I could just drive you, save you some gas."

She looked up at him. "You don't drive anyone to school already?"

He shook his head.

"A drive would be amazing."

**9:00AM, Somewhere in Bayville , NY**

Ray moved his thumbs over his steering wheel, admiring the faded black of the interior. It was a short dive to Bayville High, but their new school was a good twenty minutes away.

"I'm still trying to figure out where you found a Trans Am in this kind of condition in Bayville."

Ray laughed. "It wasn't in this good of condition. Bought it from a guy when it wasn't looking so great, fixed it up."

Amara shook her head.

"What?" Ray looked at her, keeping an eye on the straightaway in front of him.

"You have a gift." She said, looking out the passenger window.

Ray let his eyes take in her long hair, her curved hips, and her small feet. He snapped his attention back to the road. It was starting to rain.

**8:50AM, Xavier's Institute, Bayville, NY**

Rogue sat at the kitchen table of the institute. It was too big to accommodate all the students now, they had the new cafeteria for that. She picked up a newspaper, then pushed it away almost immediately.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "I'm turning into an adult."

She shuddered, getting up and placing her coffee cup in the sink. She ventured off the cafeteria, wanting to make sure all the kids were off to school on time. She really was turning into an adult.

With Storm and the professor off on some sort of long-term mission with mutant kids in Russia, where thing were apparently not getting better for them. She was lucky here, she remembered.

The cafeteria was well occupied by all 74 mutants that currently occupied the institute. They were separated pretty well, by age mostly.

The really little ones were at a table, spitting up their oatmeal while Kitty wiped their faces lovingly. It was frightening to see how many kids powers could emerge before puberty, Rogue thought. They had six little ones who weren't ready for school yet, and five older elementary school kids who sat one table over, giggling at Kurt who was blowing bubbles in a glass of chocolate milk.

The 'middle schoolers' were separated for the most part by gender, also divided into smaller cliques. They had the 'jocks', the 'emos', the 'nerds', etc. Rogue shuddered. Those kids had to deal with preteen angst on top of being a mutant, something she never wanted to re-experience.

The older teens sat in front of her. There had been a fair few teens arriving lately, some sat near the back of the room, but the original new mutants, that had been there for allow four years now were at the same table.

Rahne, who over the past few years had slowly lost most of her accent, was whispering something in Jubilee's ear, while she took a drink from her glass of water. The dark haired girl seemed to take in what Rahne had said, then looked at Bobby who sat beside her and proceeded to spit out her water, laughing loudly.

Bobby caught the water in time, freezing the water in mid air. He rolled his eyes jokingly. "She's always trying to get me all wet." He said to Sam, who started laughing.

Jubilee sent sparks flying into Bobby's cereal, and the milk splashed him in the face.

Jamie and Roberto looked to be deep in conversation, possibly an argument. Every once in a while She'd catch Roberto rolling his eyes. Jamie was the only one who could hold up an argument against Roberto; his ego was too big,

She couldn't, however, find Ray or Amara, who hasn't been around much lately at all. She suspected they were sleeping in, both having their own cars to take to school.

"Time for school kiddos!" Rogue shouted, and everyone began to move about.

The older kid snuck past her quickly. Some of them offered a "bye Rogue" or "have a good day." Bobby kissed her cheek, leaving her feeling frosty all over.

As cold as Bobby had made her feel, nothing could ever compare to the chill that hearing the voice she heard next sent down her spine.

"Petit garçon should keep his lips to himself." A voice spoke behind her.

She turned around; Remy Lebeau stood before her.

"Cherie," He bowed regally, flashing a smile. "Miss me."

Rogue pursed her lips. "Are you a fucking idiot?" She balled up her fist.

Remy's eyes went wide, looking down at her fist. "Cherie, there's not need to be hasty. Remy only left because-"

"Because you're a scared little boy. That's why you left!" She spat, walking towards him slowly.

Remy's face drained of colour and his eyes fell to the floor. "You're right, Remy deserves this." He turned his cheek towards her. "Go on, make it quick."

Rogue didn't like him like this. That being said, after the end of the summer she didn't particularly like him at all. But it wasn't just what he'd done that curled her toes. It was the fact that he thought he deserved her forgiveness.

She huffed. "It's not worth it." She stormed of in the opposite direction; surprised he wasn't trailing behind her.

She wouldn't forgive him, she couldn't. What happened was so bad; she couldn't even let it cross her mind. In fact, she couldn't let it cross her mind. She couldn't even truly remember what had happened. For some reason that didn't matter to her, because she was so angry, a blind hatred filled her mind. And this would have scared her, if it was all her doing.

**8:00 AM, UNKNOWN LOCATION**

A tall, thin girl with very long, jet-black hair sat in a dark room alone, strands of her hair falling into her face. A ring of salt surrounded her. She could smell the wax of the recently blown out candles.

"Soon." She whispered, "Soon he'll be all mine."

* * *

Okay first of all, this is my first new story in a really long time. I love X-Men Evo with all my heart and these are my favorite two pairings. You can expect some love triangle action as well as a lot of bickering and possibly violence.

Please leave me a review. I'm not one of those people who won't continue if I don't get a least x amount of reviews, but they motivate me and if you write stories on here, you know what I'm talking about.

This chapter was mostly raymara because I kind of needed the time to introduce them as characters, and people are already so familiar with romy. Next chapter and the ones after that it shall be much more even split.


End file.
